


Unexpected Help

by KitsuneQueenClare



Series: Just Warframe Shorts [3]
Category: Warframe
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 10:24:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17506811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitsuneQueenClare/pseuds/KitsuneQueenClare
Summary: When you want to request a scenario, but you end up staring at your inbox going, "... What did I want to request again...?" It's been going on for 3 days now... Eeeehhh fuck it.. Take this random one. How about a short scenario of the s/o being rescued from the grineer in the Plains by Excalibur, since s/he has not realized the bounty was a looot tougher than they bargained for. Cue the hurt pride and embarrassment (but grateful) the s/o- by Anon





	Unexpected Help

"Ah! Danm it!", you growled as you dogged a bullet while tending to your leg that had multiple bullet wounds, the Grinner laughed at your struggling and you bit your lip before throwing some insults at them. Throwing a smoke grenade you tried to run as fast as you could, Knozu that it was an easy Bounty, but you couldn't help but still be irritated with the fact that you took it blindly. 

Pain, you felt during pain erupt in your left shoulder, with a cry you felt yourself fall forward, and rolled down fast, and if you remembered correctly, you are near the Gara Toht Lake. Every rock you hit made the pain increased tenfold until you stop near the water with the grunt, groaning you try to drag yourself into the water but foot on your back stopped you, looking over your shoulder you saw the barrel of a gun. 

Staring the Grinner Commander down you saw a figure above in an archwing, with a smirk you said, "Did you know Devils actually come from above us?", he scowled down at you but before the Commander could speak, the Warframe landed. You rolled yourself into the safety of the water until the dull sound of shooting was slowed down, waiting for moments longer you crawled out of the water gasping for air, and saw the Excalibur standing there looking down at his work. He turned to you and you honestly couldn't help but look away, he appeared unscathed and took down a squad of Grinner, while you were sitting on your ass wet and injured with multiple bullet wounds. 

You cough clearing your throat, "Uh, thanks for the help, uh, I guess", Excalibur only scathed his weapons as he walked over to you, "I am assuming that you thought you could take it yourself?", you heard him speak, the voice resonating in your head was one that you were familiar with, and it made you sigh in relief but also pout slightly.

"I took the wrong Bounty, and Knozu looked tired", you tried explaining, you heard him chuckle as he picked you up Bridal Style, making you wince and groan out when your injuries began throbbing. "What will I ever do without you (y/n)?", he slightly laughed, "Have less awesome adventures?", you shrugged, by the sound of his 'hn' you assumed that if he had a mouth he'd be smiling. He leaned in close to you, and softly rubbed his horn against your forehead, while you closed your eyes and sighed gently.


End file.
